Emotion on Paper
by CaptainComplicated
Summary: Serena Winters has never uttered a word inside Hogwarts. Until she's stuck at school during the Christmas holiday with the charming boy with wild hair, and breaks her silent streak. He introduces her to his friends, and the Marauders gain Madam Bluecap, the main creator of the Marauders Map. Sirius Black/OC
1. Merry Christmas

**I own nothing but Serena and anyone not mentioned in the books or films.**

 ** _"This format means that it is not written by Serena."_  
**

 _"This format means that it is written by Serena."_

* * *

At first, everyone thought that I was put in the wrong house. Serena Winters, a girl who never spoke, placed in Griffindor House. Never getting in trouble. Never had any friends. A year later and it's like I'm not even there. My room-mates ignore my presence, as do the bullies. No one knows anything about me, not even what I sound like.

How did I manage that? I sent back my reply to be enrolled as well as a note saying that I am selectively mute. The truth was that I simply preferred silence. No one would know I was Muggle-born, and that's how I liked it. I went through the first four and a half years of Hogwarts with nobody bothering me.

However, in my fifth year, I wasn't able to go home, and so that left me alone with the only boy staying in our house... Sirius Black.

* * *

I was sat in the common room on Christmas day, drawing in my new sketchbook with my new pencils.

It was 9:30 in the morning, and I had only just started hearing movement from the boy's dormitories. I looked behind me, pulling my sketchbook under the green quilt my dad had sent.

I saw Sirius Black, one of the only boys who stayed behind, stumbling down the stairs, before looking up at the tree. His eyes shot open as he dived at the presents. I attempted to stifle my laughter as he face-planted into a rather solid box.

He looked up at me. "Merry Christmas." He nodded in my direction, sitting up. Notepad.

I held up a finger, before sprinting upstairs for my notepad. I fetched it and sprinted back down to the common room. I picked up a fountain pen and wrote _"Merry Christmas. I'm Serena."_ He smiled a little.

"Oh, you're that one." He said. "I'm Sirius." I cocked my head to the side.

 _"What do you mean by 'that one' ?"_

"Just that you're that girl who doesn't talk. Don't worry." His hesitation was obvious. "Can you talk?"

" _Yes, I just choose not to talk at school. Prevents bullies."_ He nodded in understanding.

"So, do I have to call you 'Serena' all the time, or is there a nickname?" I tapped the pen on the paper as I looked up at the rafters.

 _"My cousins call me 'Reena'."_

He whispered the name a few times, testing it out, before shrugging. "That'll work."

I looked upstairs. _"Is anyone else here? I'm almost certain I'm the only girl."_

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, pouting a little, obviously thinking. "I don't think so. You see, unlike our parents, most actually love their children."

Only one parent hated me. My mother. I can't imagine what it would be like to have two cruel parents. I slid off the couch onto the floor next to him and offered a hug. He accepted and squeezed me, hands around my waist, head over my shoulder. I couldn't move other than to stroke his hair.

"It's okay, Sirius. You have friends." I whispered.

His head shot up. "...Did you... Did you just...speak?" He struggled to get the words out, moving away a bit so he could see me properly.

I nodded, picking up my notepad again. He stretched out his hand over the paper. I rolled my eyes as he took the pad away.

"Not exactly used to... speaking. We're probably the only ones here. It's...easier." I explained, trying not to hurt my voice.

He nodded and gave the pad back. _"You have presents."_

Sirius looked over at the tree, noticing one carefully wrapped gift, one wrapped in ripped paper and one messily wrapped one. Sirius let out a chuckle.

"They're from the boys." He said, pulling them out from under the tree. He took the slightly ripped one in his hands."Peter..." Then the neat one."Remus..."And finally..."James."

He first went to open Peter's gift. A brown paper package, tied up with string. He tugged gently at the string, the gift revealing itself to be... Enchanted paper, as well as a letter. Sirius pulled the seal loose. Sirius read it aloud.

" **Sirius,** **Sorry you couldn't be here with us at James', but hopefully there's someone there to talk to."** Sirius looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. " **I think you'll like the gift. We all made sure you got top quality stuff. We have to keep the letters short, because we have to go to bed.** **See you next term."**

He then picked up James' gift. He opened it to find a bunch of Zonko's products, as well as Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He took the letter out again.

" **Sirius,** **Sorry we had to leave you behind, but we are going to tell you some great stories when we get back. I hope you have a great time, Mum wishes you a merry Christmas. Try not to use all the stuff until we get back!** **James."**

He smiles at the letter, before looking over to Remus' present. He was careful not to rip too much of the wrapping, caring for the effort his friend had put in. Inside, was two bottles, wrapped in the recipes, as well as a bar of chocolate.

" **Dear Sirius,** **I can't believe you're not with us. However, I have sent a hair colour potion and an eye colour potion with the recipes. Also, enjoy the chocolate and I'll see you soon.** **From Remus."**

He looked up at me, opening the pack of Every Flavour Beans and eating one before pulling a sour face. I frown at him. "Tomato and lemon."

I cringed, and he offered me the box, I covered my eyes and picked one. It was brown with yellow flakes. I questioned what it would be and shivered.I ate it quickly, before finding that it was better than any other bean I'd had before. Lucky me.

" _Banana and chocolate!"_ He looked at me with fake hate, making me laugh.

"Am I the first person you've spoken to this year?" Sirius' eyebrows knotted together again.

I nodded. " _More like since I started Hogwarts, actually."_ His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He offered me a sympathetic face, before eating another bean.

"I think...That was air." He said in confusion.

 _"Bertie Botts has really outdone himself."_ I picked another bean. This one was light pink with flecks of blue and purple. _"Berries! Winters-2, Black-0.5"_

"Half a point!?" I giggled.

 _"Air."_ He opened his mouth to protest but I quickly covered it with my hand. He rolled his eyes and licked it. I stayed still. He then started sucking on my hand like the strange person he is. I wiped my hand on his cheek and he moved back from me, disgust on his face.

Over the next few hours, we became friends. I found out about his family, and he found out about mine. I told him about my big brother, Dean, Dad a.k.a Jonathan, Mum a.k.a Mary, and my dog, Gabriel.

He told me about Peter, Remus, James and James' crush, Lily. We finished off the beans, my streak of good luck still going.

Sirius then left to send a letter to the boys.

* * *

 **Sirius POV**

I gave my letter one last read through before I would send it.

 **"As much as I wish I was there, I am having far too much fun with the Serena Winters girl. Yeah, she's pretty great, and you're going to meet each other when you get back so she can join us.** **The beans have already been eaten, (thanks James) and we will continue our project ASAP. Maybe she can help- she's rather smart, maybe smarter than Remus!** **Anyway, see you when you get back!** **Sirius."**

I realised that I wrote quite a bit about Serena, before sending it off and walking back to the common room. As I walked towards the stairs to the common room, I heard music coming from inside.

I walked a little faster, saying the password before I reached the door. I walked in as quietly as I could, careful not to disturb or scare her. I saw her sat facing what I thought was a desk, but was in fact a piano. She was playing a song I didn't know, but it was a beautiful piece of music. She finished the song and I applauded her work.

She jumped from the sudden knowledge of someone else watching her.

* * *

 **Serena POV**

I jumped at the sudden noise, turning around to find Sirius. My face went red.

He's going to find out that I'm a muggle-born.

"You play beautifully." I nodded in thanks. "What's the piece called?"

I looked for my notepad, my hands quickly rummaging through my pockets and darting my eyes around the room. Sirius spotted it first and gave it back to me.

 _"It's called 'Hey Jude'. Thank you for my notepad."_ He scrunched his face up, looking up, probably trying to rack his brains for the song.

"Is it a muggle song?" He asked. I nodded slowly. He grinned. "Can you teach it to me?"

 _"Just want to annoy your parents?"_

"I do that anyway. I don't care that you didn't tell me outright that you're muggle-born. You weren't exactly lying, and I've used that tactic on people a few times myself. Anyway, are you going to teach me the song or not?"

 _"I'll teach you as many as you like!"_

* * *

 **Tell me what you think so far! BlackWinter is now my baby. I love it. More than any other ship between an OC and a canon character I've ever created. Critisism is allowed.**


	2. The Best Gift

We spent the next week learning songs, telling each other about our lives and growing a lot closer. In fact, in the last week of holiday, Sirius kept getting the same part of 'Here Comes the Sun' wrong...

He once again hit B flat. It was five in the afternoon. Almost dinner. Sirius was so focused on getting it right that he didn't notice me pick up my notepad.

 _"Take a break, it's almost dinner."_ I was failing to get his attention, so I grabbed his hand. He noticed the notepad and looked up at the clock.

"Shall we start heading up now?" He asked. I nodded.

As we walked down the stairs, I realised that I was running out of paper. I had already gone through two other notepads! I pointed this out to Sirius.

"I know. I asked Remus if he could get you an enchanted book." He said before pulling an empty book out of his pocket. The cover was a blue leather and the paper was pure white. "When the pages are full, a tap will empty the page- you'll be able to get the words back, if you want."

No one had never given me something so amazing. I hugged him for a brief second, before continuing to walk to the hall, where they found some students arriving early. Including three boys who looked so mismatched next to each other, that I knew who they were straight away.

Sirius' friends.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I'm ill right now.**

 **I intend to continue this, just know that I have the focus of a dog in a room of tennis balls.**


	3. I'm Serena

**_While I am trying to recover half a chapter worth of Emotions on Paper, I thought I'd give you some insight into Serena.  
_**

Serena Ruby Winters, a.k.a. 'Reena', is currently in her fourth year of Hogwarts, early January.

She is a black-haired muggle-born with heterochomia- one eyes is grey, the other is pale green.

Her wand is Rowan and Unicorn hair, 12 inches.

* * *

 **Social**

Her mother is a narrow-minded Jehovah's Witness (I'm not saying all Jehovah's Witnesses are narrow-minded, on the contrary, most I have met are fine) who does not like anything that contadicts her idea of the world, therefore she is not fond of the idea of her daughter being a witch.

Serena didn't really have friends in school, as the family kept moving every few years. This caused her to always be the outsider, having no one to help her when bullied. This is part of the reason that she separates herself from others. If she is invited into a conversation where there isn't many people(Less than four) she can be very outgoing.

The main reason she doesn't talk to Sirius (other than that one line) is that it hurts, but she is secretly practising talking so it doesn't hurt so much.

* * *

 **Hobbies**

She is a very musical person, as that has become her main form of expression, other than art- but she's only decent at portraits. She learns a lot of songs by ear, as she has very little else to do when at school between terms(she chooses not to go home because of her mother). If you're wondering what she sings like look up 'Mirror, Mirror' and 'All Our Days' by Casey Lee Williams(most English people sing in American accents, me included) . She loves songs from the 60's, as they're the songs she grew up on(duh). She also loves Ray Charles' songs.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Serena regularly gets Exceeds Expectations in Divination and Astrology, Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic. There is no depute that she is book smart. The teachers feel no need offering her extra lessons, however, she is allowed to spend time in the Divination and Astrology classrooms after classes end.

Because of this, she has gone to see the heads of house, as well as Proffessor Dumbledore to check if she should be moved to Ravenclaw(three times). They all agreed that she should stay in Gryffindor. This is because the hat saw her stand up to bullies with no one to back her up and stand up to her mother about being a witch. Plus, she body slams like a champ.

 ** _I can guarantee, chapters will be longer now, it's just that I needed to reach a point with new people to play with!_**


End file.
